Coffee Shops and Green Haired Beauties
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Izayoi moved to the small town of Karakura, where he starts to work as a barista. What happens when a beautiful green haired woman catches the interest of our favorite blond? AU!


**I don't have ownership over Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? and Bleach, They belong respectively to Tatsunoko Taro and Tite Kubo**

 **X**

Sakamaki Izayoi sighed as he took the glasses out of the cupboard, arranged some tables and cleaned the coffee machine. Two months already passed since he moved in from Tokyo to Karakura town. He decided to attend the college of this small town by recommendation of his friend Jin. From what he said, the college of Karakura was ranked in the top 10 best colleges in Japan. This did catch the blond's interest and so, he did the entrance exam and passed with the maximum score. When he told the news to Canaria, she was happy but sad at the same time by the prospect of her Iza-chan leaving her. He had to assure her that he would contact her every week, damn clingy woman. Homura and Suzuka were surprised by their older brother's decision but they accepted the news fairly well.

Two weeks after it, he came to the small town looking for a place to live and a job. After much research, he found a nice apartment, it was neither big nor small, but had a good size for a single person to live. The price was pretty damn good too so, he decided that this would be his new home. Using the money that he gathered from some small jobs back in Tokyo , he payed the landlady and received the key of his new apartment.

Job hunting had also gone smooth for him. He had found a nice cafe shop and talked to the owner. They did a small interview and the older man asked if he had some experince in making coffee, Izayoi just smirked and questioned the man if maybe he would be interested in making a small test and the owner immediately accepted. One hour later, he shook the man's hand while he was informed of his work schedule. Izayoi nodded, thanked the owner and got out of the shop, thinking that for the fisrt time in his life,he should be grateful that Canaria was a coffe adicted and thank her for making him learn how to do some different types of coffe and drinks when they traveled around the world when he was younger.

After all of his belongings were placed in his new apartment, he held a farewell party with his family and some friends. The ones that appeared in the party were Asuka, Yo, Shirayuki, Jin, Lily, Leticia and Pest. He was thankful that they didn't brought Kuro Usagi with them. She had ended their relationship because by what she said, she fell in love with a guy named Laius. Izayoi had heard about this guy and people always talked bad about him but if this was what Kuro Usagi wanted he would respect her decision.

The party had gone well and the gang wished luck for him in this new phase of his life. Shortly after this, His new job started along with the college classes. It was a boring routine, during the morning he would go to classes, the lessons were easy for him but sadly, they looked like something alien for the rest of his classmates. His mood got better when arriving at work. He had to admit the he liked to work there, the place was pretty cool, his coworkers were professional and the customers were nice... well, at least for the majority of the time.

As he finished cleaning the machine and replenish it, he heard the doorbell ring.

-'' Welcome.'', He said with a friendly smile.

His mind stopped working for a moment when he saw the customer. Hazel eyes and long green hair combined with a beautiful face and a well endowed figure that would make any male turn around to stare. This woman was breathtakingly gorgeous.

-'' Could you please make a cappuccino?'', The woman asked.

Izayoi shook his head slightly to recompose himself.

-'' Wich flavor woud you like?''

-'' Wich ones do you have?''

-'' We have traditional,chocolate and cinnamon.''

The woman put her index finger in the corner of her mouth, probably thinking about the flavor that she would prefer. Her face then lit up as if she reached a conclusion, Izayoi thought that it was cute.

-'' I'll have cinnamon please.''

-'' Okay a cinnamon capuccino then.'', He quickly noted the order,'' You can sit if you want, after I finish I'll take it to you.''

-'' Thank you.'', The woman gave a kind smile and sat in one of the tables.

Not even 3 minutes later, Izayoi finished the cappuccino and approached the woman.

-'' Here is it miss...''

-'' Neliel, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck.''

-'' Wow, that's a-''

-'' Long name? I know.'' She giggeld.

-'' It's...exotic but in my opinion it's also a beautiful name.'', He smiled.

Neliel Blushed at his comment.

-'' Why Thank You.''

-'' This handsome barista is here to please, my lady.'' Izayoi gave a slight bowl and the two shared a laugh.

-'' And what would be your name Oh handsome and unknown barista?'', Neliel asked playfully.

-'' The name's Sakamaki Izayoi, nice to meet you Neliel.''

-'' The pleasure is all yours.'' She grinned and Izayoi laughed.

-'' You can bet it is.'' He grinned.

-'' A-Anyways, it's also nice to meet you.'', She spoke with slight flushed cheeks.

Her reaction amused the blond.

-''OI IZAYOI! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE LADY AND GO BACK TO WORK!'', An angry voice screamed causing the duo to jump slightly and then blush.

-'' Sorry, that was my boss.'' Izayoi looked at her apologetically,'' I need to go back to work.''

Neliel smiled softly at him.

-'' Don't worry about it, you have other obligations too.''

Looking at her one more time, the blond excused himself and made his way to attend other customers. From time to time he would glance at the green haired woamn only to see that she was reading a book, immersed in her own world. Thirty minutes later, She approached him, leaving the cup over the balcony.

-'' Thank you.'', He said, motioning his head to the cup.

-'' It's the least I can do as a client.'', Taking her wallet, Neliel took some money and gave to him,'' Thank you for the cappuccino, it was delicious.'' Turning her back to him, she spoke again,'' I'm looking forward for the next one.'', glancing at him, she gave a last smile and walked out of the shop.

Izayoi kept staring at her till she disappeared from his view.

 _'' Yeah, I'm looking forward for your next visit as well.''_

Grinning, he made his way to one of the tables to attend another client, thinking that the day just got better.

 **X**

 **AN: So...I had the urge to write about this pairing, I thought they would be an awesome couple haha.**

 **Now, this will be a two or three shot(didn't decide about it yet), I'm still thinking if I shoud put lemons on it or not.**

 **I finally read volume 12 of Mondaiji and I just want to say... thank you Tatsunoko Taro for the awesome ride and the wonderful world and characters! Can't wait for Last Embryo to be translated!**

 **Anyways, thanks for checking this out and I hope that everyone enjoyed it, leave a review :D**


End file.
